la muerte del ministro
by lunatik.black
Summary: ONE SHOOT! como murio rufus scrimgeour? pekeño fic! los primeros de un amiwoo muii lindoo! que adoro!


es la historia de komo murio el ministro... io lo invente,,,,... obvio 

Se acercaba. Hacia bastante tiempo que estaba esperando este momento y, por fin, había llegado. No habrían oportunidades más fáciles que esta y aun con muchos mortífagos supervisando el ministerio, nada lo complicaría. Todo estaba preparado. Solo habría pocas cosas que improvisar. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta. Decidió ser cortés. Levanto su mano con sus dedos deformemente largos y con la varita en mano toco suavemente la puerta donde había una placa que rezaba "Ministro Rufus Scrimgeur"  
-Adelante- dijo un hombre.  
Entonces Voldemort entro con una sonrisa en sus escasos labios. Entro en una sala muy amplia con muchos estantes y archivos puestos en carpetas parecidas a las de los muggles. Había también u n escritorio muy extenso en donde descansaba un viejo mago de aspecto enfermo y con la cara muy apagada. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra negra y roja. Los estantes se movían constantemente donde se depositaban, por arte de magia, los libros y hojas. Al lado del ministro había una chimenea grande, donde podía caber sin problemas una persona.  
- - Buenas tardes señor ministro- susurro voldemort mientras Rufus, con los ojos como plato y su melena de pelo grisáceo agitándose, le respondía.  
- - p… p… pero… q… que…- tiritaba de pies a cabeza y esto le hacia mucha gracia a Voldemort, el cual levanto la varita y con un ademán la agito y atrajo una silla de la nada.  
- - Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que hablar con usted, ministro. Por favor tome asiento- dijo Voldemort, impaciente pero, al mismo tiempo, excitado.- necesito su renuncia y su baja del ministerio para así tener una alzada sin problemas.  
- - Se… señor… a que se refiere con…  
- ¿una alzada? ¿no le es obvio señor ministro? Necesito como todo buen mago (rió entre dientes) un aumento de… poder y gloria. Necesito que renuncie para yo tomar el puesto del ministerio. Quiero ser ministro Rufus.  
- Señor… es… disculpe mi insolencia… pero es… emmm… casi imposible...- Rufus esperaba una represalia o alguna maldición asesina por parte de Voldemort, pero, en ves de esto, surgió una sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en los ojos de voldemort.  
- Lo se… lo se… pero yo no necesito los votos de los representantes del ministerio ni la constancia de los del Wizengamot, Rufus. Si yo quiero ser ministro lo haré… claro. Pero si tú te opones tendré que acudir a otros medios…  
- No… no me opongo… es solo que no dejare que toda Inglaterra quede en malas manos… y tampoco traicionare la confianza de todos los del ministerio. Si es necesario morir… lo haré…  
Y dicho esto se armo la pelea… Voldemort agito la varita y desaparecieron todas las cosas de la amplia sala. La sala sin tantas cosas se veía más extensa. Rufus había recobrado todo el color de la piel y todo su valor lo depositaba en su varita levantada apuntando a Voldemort.  
- Solo renuncia Rufus y nadie saldrá herido…- dijo Voldemort aparentando una voz tranquila.  
- No Tom… no lo haré…  
- ¿Te atreves a llamarme con mi sucio nombre muggle?...   
¡PUM! Voldemort había lanzado un hechizo centellante hacia el ministro, el cual con un movimiento muy agitado de su varita lo esquivaba lanzándolo hacia una esquina.  
- ¡expelliarmus! – Grito Rufus. Pero como era de esperar la varita de Voldemort no salio disparada. Al contrario.  
- ¡impedimenta! – y la varita del ministro cayó al suelo. Este con los ojos muy abierto dijo…  
- Si quieres el puesto tendrás que matarme. Aunque ya hacia tiempo que los mortífagos estaban entrando. Quieren apoderarse. Los he visto. Buscan a Potter- dijo el ministro viniendo a su memoria la torta de snitch gigante que le había preparado Molly Weasley para su cumpleaños.  
- ¿Donde esta Potter?- susurro Voldemort mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Dónde esos traidores a la sangre?...mmm… el chico estuvo de cumpleaños y tu fuiste… que inoportuno darme toda esa información Scrimgeur… veo que eres tan traidor como esos Weasley. Mis mortífagos se entretendrán… casi lo olvido… me has hecho utilizar un hechizo muy básico Rufus… eso me enoja mucho…- miro con desprecio su varita como si el hechizo que lanzo antes hubiese sido una gran insolencia.  
- ¡Crucio! – Rufus Scrimgeur gritaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor agitando sus miembros sin parar. Voldemort paró.  
- Párate sucio traidor. Te seré compasivo… ¡Avada Kedavra! - de la varita de Voldemort estallo un rayo de luz verde el cual envolvió el cuerpo de el ministro. Voldemort se acerco a este y lo miro. Su melena estaba empapada en un sudor que le llegaba a las cejas. Sus ojos y sus labios representaban una mueca de un miedo penetrante. Típico de una maldición asesina. Entonces Voldemort rió con una carcajada fatal, cruel y fría. Sabía que esto significaba el fin. Y desapareció.  
Con una explosión se abrió la puerta. Era Kingsley Shaclebolt, miro aterrado el cuerpo del ministro.  
- ¡Expecto Patronum! – y de la varita de Kingsley salio un hermoso y reluciente lince plateado dejando atrás una voluta de vapor. Y a este el mago le dejo un mensaje con el propósito de enviárselo a la madriguera; "El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeur esta muerto. Están viniendo". Y el lince salio disparado por la puerta. Kingsley miro al ministro, o mejor dicho al "ex ministro". Ya que junto a el caía el ministerio. Y toda Inglaterra estaba ahora en peligro.

La historia no la escribi yo…

Fuen una gran amiwo ke kieroo

Muchísimo y de verdad q es lindo él!!

Me pidio un favor y akii esta!!

Asi ke dejen lindos rewiess para él y yo se los

Hago llegar!!!

Adios!!

Los kieroo!!


End file.
